This invention relates generally to articles for thermally insulating an object and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to articles for thermally insulating valves found at well sites.
The outdoor utilization of operational equipment often requires the insulation of the equipment to insure that it does not freeze and become inoperable during cold weather. For example, at a well site, various valves are used for controlling the flows of fluids. These valves are exposed to the elements so that they are susceptible to freezing during cold weather. Typical valves found at a well site include mechanical and gas-operated valves such as dump valves and back-pressure valves. These types, as well as others, are known to the art and are manufactured by companies such as Kimray and N. C. NATCO.
These valves need to be insulated to prevent them from freezing because they include various parts which can become frozen during cold weather. For example, the lower body of a dump valve can freeze due to liquids contained therein and the top portion of the dump valve can freeze due to the wet gas contained therein. By way of another example, a Kimray back-pressure gas valve known to the art, which valve regulates gas flow to the sales line and to bleed-off lines, includes a bottom portion which is particularly susceptible to freezing.
In view of the susceptibility of such objects to freezing, there is the need for an article for thermally insulating these objects. With respect to valves found at well sites, previous attempts have been made to insulate the valves. One of these attempts includes coating the valve with a spray-on foam insulation. This type does function to insulate the valves; however, it is difficult to remove once it is applied. Furthermore, it requires the presence of spray equipment for applying the substance.
Another type of prior insulator is a metal box containing a suitable insulation material which fits around the valve. This type of article has a substantially rectangular or trapezoidal cross section thereby indicating the presence of corners and the like which can impede the utilization of this type when pipes and other conduits or structures are located near the valve which is to be insulated.
Therefore, there is the need for an article for insulating objects, which article is easy to be mounted onto and removed from the object. There is also the need for such an article to protect the entire object from freezing, but to also permit access to at least a portion of the object without complete removal of the article. Such an article should also be shaped to avoid interference with working parts of the object and adjacent structures. This article should also be constructed to be waterproof, durable, and versatile so that it can be used with different types of objects in different environments.